No where to run
by Susan Suicide
Summary: This was just a dram I had


**A/N: This is just a strange dream I had, and wanted to post it because I remembered it so vividly. So I will just go over the characters… well friends/people in the story. **

**Larissa- my best friend**

**Jon- a guy I watch on youtube**

**Riley- another guy I watch on youtube**

**Told in my perspective!**

**Well now to the dream.**

I just arrived at Larissa's house in costume. There were about 50 of us or so. I only knew a few: Riley, Jon, and Larissa. We all sat down in a circle. I sat in between Riley and Jon. Around us all, the candles were lit. It almost felt like we were Satanists. All of a sudden there was an eerie fog around us all. Larissa stood up and spoke.

"Thank you for coming. I would like to welcome you to my Halloween game. It was on this night of All Hallows Eve that in this location, Elizabeth Bathory committed her gruesome crimes. The tower and everything was destroyed, and here built my mansion. I will now pass around the hat, this will tell you who your partner is in this story, so to say." She spoke as she pulled a name out of the hat and passed it around.

It felt like forever before the hat got to me. I pulled out a scrap of paper that had Jon's name on it. I looked at him and smirked as he pulled out my name. You see, we are both video game freaks, and this felt like the ultimate challenge.

Larissa moved over to an unfamiliar guy, and took him to the center of our circle.

"Now how you play the game. Your partner, he or she is your lifeline. Your partner choices were not random either. If you notice, girls and guys are paired together. Once I start the game, anything goes. What you do is try to eliminate others by using what they fear most. Say you're afraid of the dark, than you try to get rid of this person by giving them what feels like eternal darkness. If the person gives into their fears, then they lose, and you will be burying them out back. Make sure to write something nice about them. Oh and it is impossible to kill your partner, you can temporarily stun them however. Only one person in this game has the power to kill their partner. I cannot say who has this power just quite yet. This person does have the power though to revive who they kill. Before any of you ask, you can't get out of this now, for you are all marked for death, until there is only one team left. You may also not hunt with your partner, but your partner can sense when you're about to be in danger, and come save you. Understand?" Larissa spoke. Everyone just nodded. "Then let the games begin." Larissa spoke with a malicious laugh. The room filled with red smoke and we were all transported to a different location.

I was not in my costume anymore, but what appeared to be a type of gear. I was wearing a black tank top, black leather fingerless gloves, black jeans, and my pockets were filled with darkness powder, flashlights, 4 cans of spiders, and more. I shivered when I saw the spiders, because I was terrified of them. In my search, I pulled out a pair of what looked like night vision glasses. I grabbed a flashlight and read the piece of paper attached to it.

"Use these to tell what others fears are."

I put them on and looked around. There, was a person behind the statue in front of me. I didn't get their name, but it said their fear was spiders. I shivered at the thought, but pulled out one can of spiders, and went to one side of the statue. There was a girl standing there, going through everything she received. I released the spiders over them, I ran and hid. I heard her fearful screams, and suddenly she collapsed. I started running off again. I entered the house, and looked around. I didn't see anything.

**A little while later. **

I was out of almost everything. I killed off at least 14 people. Meaning there was 11 left. I hadn't seen Jon yet, but he hasn't been in trouble either. I know I haven't been. I was searching in the house, when I walked into the home theater section of the house. Upon walking in, I was almost attacked instantly. I ran and hid under a blanket in the front row. The only row that was clear. I was just breathing when suddenly someone was there in front of me. I didn't notice until it was too late.

Someone had their hand running up and down my back; it felt like there were spiders running up and down my back. I jumped up and felt like I was going to pass out. I looked down, and there was Jon. I pushed him away, and smirked.

"Oh my god I thought I was going to have to bury my partner." Jon said hugging me.

"Hey, we hold out pretty good here, we got our videogame life." I said laughing at him.

"Someone looks like a rule breaker from here." Someone spoke behind us. It was Larissa.

"Larissa, he just scared the living shit outta me. Besides you're traveling with your partner." I retaliated.

"We have a deal for you two, join us, and take the spirits of this land with you, or perish here." Larissa spoke quickly and quietly. I never saw this side of her before.

"I'll take the deal. I don't know about Jon, but I will." I said instantly.

"If my girl is taking the deal, then I am too." He said.

"Your girl?" I said quickly.

"Yes my girl." He said sticking his tongue out.

I just hugged Larissa, and me her friend (Joe), Jon, and me all ran off out of the mansion, leaving everyone else there to die of their fears.


End file.
